


It's flaws that bring out beauty

by Lovingthisstory



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Peter Parker, Domestic Violence, Flash is abusive, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter blushes a lot, Sad Peter Parker, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony and Pepper are Harley's biological parents, mentions of abuse, parkner, tags will change as story continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovingthisstory/pseuds/Lovingthisstory
Summary: And even though he smiles and laughs with him, there’s always a hint of sadness hiding behind those beautiful doe eyes.Harley meets Peter at a bus stop and decides he's a nice person. He doesn't know what Peter goes home to.Or I still can't write summaries.*Abusive scenes in some chapters. Please don't read if you're not comfortable.





	1. The Bus Stop

Harley sighs as he waits for the bus to come. He looks at his watch again for the millionth time. 

_I’m going to be late again._ He thought to himself. His dad was going to yell at him again. Harley rolls his eyes. He could already predict what his dad was going to say. 

_“Do you know how worried we were? Your mother has been up and about waiting for you to come back. What are we supposed to think huh?”_ He would say. 

He continues to listen to his music as he waits. A few minutes later, a boy sits at the far end of the bench with his head down. He has his hoodie on and is soaking wet from running around in the pouring rain. Harley gives him a side glance. The boy seems to be crying. 

Harley stays quiet, unsure of what to say. Should he even say anything at all? He takes his earphones out and tucks them into his pocket. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll try not to make so much noise.” The boy quietly says. His voice is soft. So soft that Harley’s surprised he even caught what the boy had said. 

“N-no it’s okay. You want to talk about it?” Harley gently asks.

The boy shakes his head. 

Harley nods. “Okay then.”

They sit in uncomfortable silence for a minute. 

“Cute shirt.” Harley says, gesturing towards to the boy’s white shirt which displays a science pun. Peter reddens at the comment. 

“T-thanks.” He replies. 

“My name’s Harley.” Harley says.

“P-parker. That’s my last name. I mean, my name’s Peter.” He stammers and blushes. Harley chuckles. He notices Peter shivering from running in the rain and takes off his jacket. He places the jacket on the smaller boy. 

“I-it’s okay.” Peter tells him. 

“I have another jumper on so I’ll be fine. Besides, you obviously need it more than me.” Harley kindly says. 

Peter nods. “Thank you.”

The bus finally arrives and they get on. 

“Where are you headed?” Harley asks. 

“No where in particular. Just needed to get away for a while.” He says vaguely. He pulls on his sleeves and shivers. 

“You can come with me. I’m headed home right now and if you want, you can dry off there,” Harley says absentmindedly. Peter gives him a look. “I mean, I’m sorry. That was weird, we only just met. I understand if you don’t trust me.”

“N-no, it’s not that. Y-you’re really nice, that’s all. Like really, really nice. Thank you but I don’t want to be an inconvenience.” Peter says. 

“Oh no, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” Harley says. 

_I’m already in trouble. How much worse can it get?_ He thought to himself. 

\---

"What the hell were you thinking? As if coming home after midnight and running around in the rain wasn't bad enough, you bring home a boy?" Tony yells at him. 

"Okay, punish me tomorrow but he needs help. He's been running around in the rain and he's going to get sick. Please dad?" He asks pleadingly. 

Tony sighs. Pepper had gone to bed reluctantly after Tony had somehow persuaded her to. So Harley was in the clear for now. 

Peter waits outside, mentally panicking. He realised he was in Stark Tower the minute he walked in. He really didn't want to inconvenience Harley even more by complaining. 

_I'm in Mr Stark's Tower, he's going to realise something's wrong._ He groans and buries his face in his palms. 

What were the chances he became friends with his boss's son? 

The door opens and Harley is smiling at him, inviting him inside. Tony raises his eyebrow in suspicion at Peter who has his head down. 

"Dad, this is Peter. Peter, Tony Stark, my dad." Harley introduces them. 

"N-nice to meet you Mr Stark," Peter says quietly. "Sorry to inconvenience you at this time of day." 

"Cut the crap Peter. What happened to you?" Tony says gruffly. 

"You two know each other?" Harley asks in confusion. 

"He's an intern here Harles. Maybe if you stuck around long enough, you would've met him by now." Tony tells him. 

Harley turns to Peter. Peter meets his eyes and looks away. 

"I really didn't know you were Tony's son. I'm sorry." He says quietly. 

Harley gently touches Peter's shoulder and Peter flinches. He retracts his hand immediately before replying. "It's okay. Come on, we'll get you cleaned up." 

Tony sends Peter a message with his eyes and it seems that Peter has gotten it. 

_We're talking about this tomorrow._

Peter gives him a slight nod.

\---

While Peter showers, Harley thinks back to when he touched Peter. 

_He flinched. Why did he do that?_

Peter walks into the room wearing the clothes Harley provided him. The jumper looks as if it's swallowing Peter and Harley holds back a laugh. 

"How are you feeling?" Harley asks him.

"Much better thanks. Thanks for the clothes. They're very comfy." He tells Harley. 

_He looks really cute in my clothes. He's cute, I wonder if he's single. Snap out of it Harley. You only met him today, don't scare him away._

He clears his throat. "All good. You're room is right next to mine. I'll see you in the morning." He tells Peter. 

Peter nods with a small smile. "Thank you again. I really don't deserve any of this-" 

Harley cuts him off. "Don't say that."

They stand in silence for a while with Harley staring at Peter and Peter fiddling with his fingers. Peter slowly walks over to Harley and hugs him. Harley freezes for a moment before hugging the smaller boy back. 

Peter pulls away and starts to apologise. "I'm sorry. I didn't ask if you were okay with that-"

"Hey, it's okay. I enjoyed that." He tells Peter and Peter blushes. "Don't apologise. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should go to bed now." Peter tells him. Harley nods. Peter gives him a smile before walking out the door. 

"Good night." Harley softly says. He plops on to his bed with a smile.

\---

Peter shuts his door and exhales. His face reddens at the memory of him hugging Harley. He shouldn't but he liked it. He liked being with Harley. 

_You only met him today. Don't think like that. What about your boyfriend?_

His face changes as he thinks about Flash. 

_I didn't tell him where I am. Will he get angry at me again? I hope not._ He thinks to himself as his eyes start to close. He's too tired to think anymore. He falls asleep in a few minutes, sleeping more peacefully than he has in a long time.


	2. I'm hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley spend the day together.

Peter wakes up to a warm hand nudging him. 

“Peter, my mum made pancakes for breakfast. You have to wake up before my dad eats them all.” Harley says. 

Peter groans and sits up. He rubs his eyes and his eyes meets Harley’s. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asks groggily. 

Harley chuckles. “There are pancakes for breakfast. If you want some, you better get there before my dad does.”

Peter nods and steps out of bed, following Harley to the dining room. 

“Actually, I can leave now. You stay here and enjoy you’re breakfast. I’ll be on my way.” He tells Harley. 

Harley furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “No, stay for breakfast. It’s not an inconvenience I promise.”

Peter shakes his head. “It’s okay. I’ll just take my stuff and leave.”

“Leaving so soon Peter?” Tony’s voice comes from beside him. Peter yelps in shock. 

“Sorry Mr Stark. I’ll see you later. Thank you for you’re hospitality, I should really get home now.” Peter hurriedly says. 

“Peter, can I talk to you?” Tony asks. Peter nods uncertainly. “In private?” 

Harley huffs and stalks to the dining room. Tony leads Peter to an empty room. He gestures to a chair and Peter sits down. 

“What’s going on?” Tony asks. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking a-“ Peter starts to say. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit Peter. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your weird behaviour. You’re always in a rush to go home, you sometimes come to work covered in bruises, you’re always flinching at contact and now you’re alone on the streets after midnight? Tell me what’s going on Peter. I can help you if you’re in trouble.” Tony says concerned. 

Peter opens his mouth and shuts it. His lips press firmly together and he sighs. “I’m fine Mr Stark. I always catch the same bus so that’s why I’m always in a rush, and the bruises are just from me being clumsy. Last night was a first time thing and it won’t happen again.” He tells Tony. 

“Kid, you sound like you’re reading from a script. I’m not going to push if you don’t want to talk but I’m not going to let this go that easily, you understand?” Tony gently tells him. 

Peter nods and gives him a small smile. 

“Let’s go eat breakfast. You’re usual bus isn’t going to be here for a while now is it?” Tony asks.

Peter starts to protest and Tony gives him a look that shuts him up. They walk to the dining room together where Harley and Pepper are sitting and chatting. 

Pepper smiles at Peter. “Peter, sit down here.” She gives him her seat and places pancakes on a plate. 

“It’s okay. I can sit somewhere else.” He says. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m already done.” She says, placing the plate on the table. Peter walks over to the seat and sits down. Harley is busy pouring syrup on his pancakes and offers Peter some. 

Peter smiles at him, carefully taking the glass jar from him and pouring syrup on his pancakes. They finish breakfast and decide to sit in the lounge. Tony sits down after making his coffee and pretends to read the newspaper. He’s secretly watching the boys. 

Harley flicks through the movie choices and Peter stares at the screen. He passes the remote to Peter. “You can choose.” He tells him. 

“Oh okay.” Peter starts to flick through and Harley stares at him. 

_How does one human being look so adorable and beautiful at the same time?_ Harley asks himself.

Peter turns his head and catches Harley's gaze. He blushes and Harley smiles. "Have you picked a movie yet?" He asks.

"Y-yeah." He stammers as he presses the button. They watch the movie in silence. Throughout the movie, their fingers brush against each others but they don't say anything. They just leave it like it is. 

\---

"That was a good movie. You have good taste." Harley says. 

"T-thanks." Peter replies. He suddenly remembers that he has to go home. He stands up abruptly and starts to grab his things. "I just remember that I have to go home. I have things to do. Thank you so much for everything." 

Harley doesn't get a chance to say anything before Peter leaves. He stays on the couch, thinking to himself. He's really confused. 

\---

 _Shit, shit, shit. Flash is going to be angry._ Peter thinks while running down the street. He gets on the bus and silently prays that Flash wasn't going to question him. 

He quietly closes the door and Flash is waiting on the couch for him. He flinches and silently curses. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asks quietly. 

"I called you Parker. You didn't pick up all night. Where the hell were you?" Flash asks in a menacing tone. 

"My phone died, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I was out and I forgot about my phone." He starts to ramble. 

"Is your phone still dead?" Flash asks. 

"I don't think so.." He trails off, searching through his pockets for his phone. He curses under his breath. "I forgot it. I must have left it at work." He prayed that Flash would buy his lie. 

"Were you only at work?" Flash questions, rising from the couch. 

"Y-yeah. It's the weekend, where else would I be?" He says, gripping his sweaty palms.

"You better not be lying to me Parker. Don't piss me off." Flash threatens. 

The doorbell rings. "Who is it?" Flash calls. 

"Does Peter live here?" A voice asks. 

Flash looks at Peter before answering the door. 

"Oh sorry, I thought Peter lived here." Harley says.

Peter comes into his view. "Oh, he does. My dad told me where you live. You left your phone behind and I thought I'd come give it back to you." He says, handing the phone to Peter. 

"Who are you?" Flash asks. 

"I'm Harley. A friend of Peter's. You must be the boyfriend?" Harley says, eyeing him. 

"Correct. If that's all, Peter and I have things to do." Flash says impatiently.

"Okay then. I'll see you at work tomorrow Peter." Harley says, waving bye. 

Flash slams the door in his face and turns to face Peter. "You were with another guy?" 

"I was at work. I told you that Flash. Harley's just a friend and besides I only met the guy a day ago!" Peter tells him. 

Flash looks at Peter angrily. "Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that you were with another guy. Spreading your legs for anybody now?" 

Tears prickle at Peter's eyes. "N-no. That's not true, I l-love you and I would n-never cheat." He stammers.

"Whatever." Flash says, rolling his eyes. Peter gently grabs his arm but Flash pushes it off. "I'm going out for a while. I'll deal with you later."

"W-where are you going?" Peter asks. 

"None of your concern." Flash says, walking out the door and slamming it. 

Peter crumples to his knees and starts to sob. He wipes at his tears and brings his knees to his chest, fearing what would happen tonight. 

\---

 _That was Peter's boyfriend?_ Harley scoffs. _I'm so much better than him. That's unfair. Peter likes him so I should be happy for him. Right?_

He sighs. He should've known that someone as cute as Peter would be taken. He kicks at a pebble and stuffs his hands into his pockets. Peter's boyfriend was very hostile and he wonders if that was how he behaved towards everyone. 

He had only met Peter a day ago but he already feels like a part of his heart is being ripped out. Why did Peter affect him so much?

\---

The music blares as he stands in line. He smirks as he has no problems getting inside with his fake I.D. His eyes adjust to the darkness. There are multi-coloured flashing lights on the dance floor and it's very crowded tonight. 

As he make his way to the bar, dancing sweaty bodies press and rub up against him. He feels their eyes on him as he passes. He sits down at the bar and eye the nearby girls. One of the girls stand up and makes her way over to him. She whispers in his ear and sits in his lap. He kisses her and he can taste the alcohol in her mouth. He smiles against the kiss. 

They pull apart. "What's your name baby?" She asks seductively.

"You can call me Flash." He winks and downs a shot.


	3. The drunk mind speaks the sober heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is drunk and hits Peter. 
> 
> *Abusive scene in this chapter. Please don't read or skip ahead if you're not comfortable reading.*

He stumbles in through the door, the smell of alcohol hanging off of him. Drunkenly, he storms into Peter’s bedroom. He pulls on Peter's hair, waking him up. Peter yelps in pain as Flash throws him on to the floor. 

"W-what? Flash, are you drunk again?" Peter asks through tears. 

"Shut up," Flash says, grabbing him by his hair again. He pulls Peter's hair back, making him look at Flash in the face. Peter grimaces and Flash scoffs. "You're so useless. You can't even satisfy one man but you still run around spreading your legs for anyone now."

He lets go of Peter, letting him fall to the floor. He kicks Peter in the stomach and the pain shoots up Peter like fire. He winces and coughs. 

"Flash, stop. You're not thinking straight right now." Peter manages to say. 

"Doesn't change how worthless you are. You're just a pathetic and selfish little shit. Only ever thinking about yourself aren't you?" Flash jeers. He hits Peter and Peter cringes. 

"P-please s-stop." Peter begs. 

"Now you're just begging like a little bitch. Is this what you do with other guys?" Flash sneers. 

"I've never cheated on you. Have you?" Peter asks as boldly as he can. 

Flash hits him again. "We're not talking about me. We're talking about you, you lying little shit." 

"Y-you have. Did you do it again tonight?" Peter asks through sniffles. 

Flash rolls his eyes. "Maybe if you did a better job at satisfying me, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Peter whimpers as he tries to stand up. "I don't want this anymore. I want to break up."

Flash scoffs. "We break up when I say we do," He raises his hand and Peter cowers. "This is a warning. Don't piss me off again."

Peter nods. This wasn't the first time they've had this conversation. This wasn't the first time Flash has hit him. This wasn't the first Flash has gotten drunk and hit Peter. 

_He probably won't even remember this in the morning._ Peter thinks to himself. 

He tucks Flash into bed and walks to the living room. He sinks into the couch and winces. His body feels like it's on fire. Every part hurts and Peter touches his throbbing head. He wants to leave but Flash would probably be in a worse mood if he did. He sighs and gently lies himself down. He rubs at his dry eyes and curls his body up into a ball. 

_It's cold tonight_ is his last thought before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

\---

Peter's up at the crack of dawn, icing his wounds. The wood creaks as he walks to the kitchen to get water. His red and watery eyes look into the fridge for food and he sighs. He closes the door and sits on a nearby chair. He runs his fingers through his hair and sniffles. May wasn't home this weekend and she trusted Flash to take care of Peter. 

Flash wasn't always like this. Once, he was gentle and adored Peter with all of his heart. Peter is starting to think it was all fake. 

_He says that he loves me. Is this really love?_ He asks himself. He wouldn't know. He's never truly experienced love before. He suddenly thinks of Harley. _Harley wouldn't hurt you. He is kind and caring even to strangers._ He smiles at the thought of him first meeting Harley. 

Flash had hit him again that day. He was drunk that day as well but he fell asleep faster that day so Peter didn't get hit as much. It was late at night and Peter couldn't sleep. Flash had hooked up with some random again. 

Peter's heart throbs at the thought. _He says he loves me. Why would he do that then?_

Flash's sober excuse for every single time he cheated was that it was a mistake and he didn't mean a word he said... But he kept doing it. Over and over again, he would get drunk and hit Peter at night and he would apologise in the morning. Sometimes he would be angry and Peter would end up crying but they stayed together. When Flash apologises, it always ends with them cuddling in bed, making Peter doubt everything bad about Flash. 

Peter's used to it by now. Sometimes, he doesn't want to break up with Flash. 

_I love him._ He thinks. 

\---

After Flash wakes up and apologises, Peter gets ready to go to work. The marks on his face were already starting to disappear but the bruises on his stomach and arms weren't. 

_Never mind, a long sleeved shirt can cover that._ He tells himself. He sighs. The internship at Stark Industries is the only thing stable in his life right now. 

_Besides, now I get to see Harley._ He thinks happily to himself. _Wait, no. Don't think about Harley. You have Flash remember?_

He says goodbye to Flash and catches the bus. He walks into the busy building and takes the lift to the second floor. 

"Morning Mr Stark." He cheerfully calls. 

The startled man turns around and playfully scolds him. "Don't do that if you don't want me to die early of a heart attack." 

Peter giggles. There's a knock at the door and Peter goes to open it. Dazzling blue eyes meet his and he is taken aback for a minute. 

"Oh, morning Peter. I didn't know you were here already." Harley innocently says.

Tony clears his throat, bringing Peter back. "Y-yeah. I just got here." He bashfully says. Harley smiles at him. 

"Stop flirting with my intern will you? We have actual work to do and you're a distraction." Tony jokes. 

Peter blushes and Harley smirks. "Don't worry. I'll be out of your hair in a minute." He says as he gently plays with a stroke of Peter's hair. He lets go and walks over to Tony, leaving Peter with reddened cheeks.

Tony rolls his eyes. "What do you want?" He asks. 

"Mum told me to remind you about the meeting you have this afternoon. She knows you'll forget because you're having too much fun with Peter so I'll be here watching you guys. When it's time for your meeting, I'll take care of Peter." Harley explains.

"I-I would have not forgotten." Tony protests.

"Sure sure old man." Harley teases. Tony rolls his eyes and tries to flick Harley on the forehead. Harley dodges this and smirks. Behind him, Peter giggles and Harley turns. He had forgotten that Peter was standing there. 

_His giggle is too cute._ He thinks and dreamily looks at him. Tony smiles and nudges Harley. Harley turns and Tony raises his eyebrows teasingly. Harley glares at Tony and he chuckles.

"You know what? I actually have something I have to take care of. Peter, Harley will take care of you for today. Have fun!" Tony says, winking as he walks out the room. 

Harley rolls his eyes. His dad was playing matchmaker but he's secretly grateful. 

"What do you want to do?" Peter asks. 

Harley looks at his watch. "Wanna grab something to eat?" He asks. 

Peter shrugs. "Sure."

"Great!" Harley says, grabbing Peter's hand and gently pulling him out of the room. They walk out of the building and down the bustling streets of New York. Harley leads them into a quiet café, hands still intertwined. 

They sit down at a table, breaking apart their hands. "What do you want for drinks?" Harley asks. 

"Oh, I'll take a white chocolate mocha. " Peter says, looking around. 

Harley hums. "I'll order our drinks while you decide on food." He stands up and walks over to the counter, Peter's eyes never leaving him. 

He forces his eyes away from Harley and on to the menu. Harley comes back with a smile on his face. 

"What's got you smiling?" Peter asks with a cute expression on his face. 

Harley chuckles. "Nothing. I just like this café a lot."

Peter nods. He stares at the menu, lips pouting as he tries to decide. "I think I'll have the ham, tomato and Swiss quiche. You?" 

"Praline cake. I always order it when I come here. The ones they make here are the absolute best." Harley replies. 

They order it and Harley insists on paying. Peter reluctantly agrees after some persuasion from Harley. After a while, the food and drinks come. They eat and chat. It's the first time in a long time since Peter has hung out with someone else other than Flash. He likes hanging out with Harley. 

They order a small cake to share for dessert. Harley teases and embarrasses a flushed Peter by feeding him cake. After finishing, they walk back to Stark Tower and Harley can't stop staring at Peter as they walk back. 

"Is there something on my face?" Peter innocently asks. 

"No, I just like looking into your eyes. They're beautiful." Harley tells him smoothly. 

Peter's face turns a crimson tone for the millionth time that day. He turns away from Harley to face the front. They walk in silence for the remainder of the time, Harley with a smirk on his face and Peter side-glancing him through his curls. 

They walk back to the lab and Harley grabs his laptop. With one earphone in, he offers the other to Peter. They watch a movie to kill time and Harley decides to lie his head on Peter's shoulder. Peter tenses then relaxes after a while. He stares at Harley's head, not focusing on the movie. Harley cranes his neck to look at Peter. They stay there, staring into each other's eyes until a loud sound from the movie shocks them both out of their trance. 

Harley falls backward of his chair and Peter sniggers. Harley stays on the ground, sulking as Peter continues to laugh. 

"Are you going to help me or not?" Harley asks. Peter helps him up and they stare at each other again. Harley brushes a hair out of the smaller boy's face and Peter blushes once again. They step away from each other. 

"Are you okay?" Peter bashfully asks. 

"Yeah. More than okay." Harley says as though out of breath. _He takes my breath away. Everything he does affects me. God Harley, he has a boyfriend. Get a grip._

His heart throbs at the thought. He can't sabotage their relationship. He shouldn't but he really wants to.


	4. My silence is just another word for pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley starts to notice Peter's weird patterns.

Weeks pass and Harley has been hanging out with Peter so much that he doesn’t realise he’s in too deep. Harley loves spending time with Peter. He was adorable and good at anything he did or tried. But he notices that even though Peter smiles and laughs with him, there’s always a hint of sadness hiding behind those beautiful doe eyes. 

It bothers and confuses Harley. He also notices Peter’s strange actions. He often comes to work covered in bruises and once even with scratches and cuts, his eyes are often rimmed red as if he is constantly crying, he is very uncomfortable with contact but makes exceptions for some people, and he doesn’t like people yelling. The last one Harley had noticed when a customer had yelled at a waiter one night. Peter had cowered behind Harley as if it was out of pure instinct. 

Tonight, Peter had called Harley at ten thirty asking if he could stay over for the night. Harley had immediately said yes and Peter hung up. It sounded to Harley as if he was crying on the phone but Peter had reassured him that he was just cold. Harley didn’t question anymore but he was worried. 

They were currently in Harley’s room, in bed watching a Star Wars movie. Peter is curled up against Harley and is fast asleep. Harley softly smiles and tucks him in. He turns the movie off and lies down. He stares at the ceiling wondering about what had happened to Peter tonight. He strokes Peter’s curls and Peter sighs in content. 

His fingers come into contact with a fresh wound on Peter’s head and Peter hisses. Harley retracts his hand before brushing the hair away to get a better look. Peter tries to brush Harley’s hand away but fails. 

“What is this Peter?” Harley asks, voice laced with concern. 

Peter starts to mumble. “It’s nothing. I was just-“ 

“If you tell me this is a result of you being careless or clumsy again, I know it’s a massive lie.” Harley says.

“It was an accident.” Peter says, sitting up. 

“Peter, what happened?” Harley asks sternly. 

“Nothing okay Harles? It’s just a small cut. It’s not even bleeding.” Peter argues. 

“Peter, answer the question.” 

“Nothing happened.”

Harley folds his arms. “Clearly something happened because there is now a cut on your forehead.”

“I just slipped and fell. I hit my head on something.” 

“What did you hit?” 

“I-I, well, a table corner.” Peter lies. 

“Isn’t your table round?” 

“N-no. You’ve got it wrong.”

“Peter,” Harley says, touching Peter’s shoulder. Peter flinches at the contact. Harley gently pulls him in for a hug. “You don’t have to lie to me. Are you in trouble with some people? Do you owe them money or something?” 

Peter starts to cry in Harley’s arms. His body trembles against Harley as Harley tries to comfort him. “It’s okay Pete, we can help you. You just need to tell me what’s going on.”

Peter shakes his head. “I don’t owe anyone any money.”

“Then what is it?” Harley asks with worry. He didn’t like seeing Peter upset. 

Peter shakes his head again. “Nothing. I’ll deal with it.”

“Pete,” Harley starts to say. Peter pulls away from the hug. 

He tries to reassure Harley. “Harley, don’t worry about it. I’m just being really dramatic right now. It’s really nothing.” 

Harley nods, reluctantly dropping the subject. “Okay. Let’s go to bed okay?”

Peter nods. They lie down in silence, backs turned away from each other. Harley turns to face Peter’s back and hugs him from behind. His arm, warm and comforting on Peter, pulls Peter closer to him. 

Peter’s face starts to heat up as he tries to fall asleep. _I can’t sleep like this. He’s too close._

He turns to face Harley, who is wide awake and now staring at Peter.

"I can't sleep." Peter whispers.

"Same." Harley replies. 

_Can I kiss you?_ Harley wants to ask. He shouldn't want Peter so badly, but he did. He's falling so hard for Peter and he can't stop.

But he couldn't do that to Peter. He closes his eyes in frustration and feels a hand gently stroking his hair. 

"I like you. A lot. You don't have to say anything now because you have a boyfriend but I thought I'd tell you. I really like you Peter." He tells Peter.

He's met with silence and the hand pulls away from his hair. His heart's pounding so loud, he's afraid Peter might hear. He feels the same warm hand land gently on his cheek. 

"Why aren't you opening your eyes?" Peter whispers. 

Harley slowly opens his eyes. "Because I'm scared of seeing how you react. Because even though you might not say it, I might see the rejection in your eyes." 

_I really like you too._ Peter wants to say. 

Peter nods. "I'm going through something with Flash right now."

Harley nods. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's started a long time before I met you." Peter reassures Harley. His heart beats fast as he sucks in a breath. He slowly exhales before shutting his eyes. 

"Flash hits me." He whispers before he can regret it. 

"What?" Harley exclaims, sitting upright. "Say it again."

Peter shakes his head and sighs. "I'm such a pathetic person."

"Peter, don't say that." 

"I am. I only try breaking up with him when he's drunk and I know he won't even remember it in the morning. I'm so afraid of breaking up with him when he's sober because I'm so scared of what he might do." Peter says, lips trembling. He bites on his lips and takes deep breaths. 

Harley is beyond angry. His jaw clenches and his eyes glaring at the door. "I'm going to kill that mother-" 

"Harles, don't. Please don't." Peter whimpers. Harley's eyes soften and he turns to hug Peter. Peter starts to cry, soaking Harley's shirt and Harley holds him.

"Shhh. Don't cry, you're okay." Harley comforts him in a soothing voice. Soon after, Peter falls asleep in Harley's arms. He tucks Peter in again and lies back down. Letting out a sigh, he decides to deal with the situation tomorrow. He scoots closer to Peter and cuddles him. "Night Pete." He whispers before falling asleep.


	5. I'm tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has suicidal thoughts.

He feels something warm and heavy lying on his side. He turns to face the peaceful sleeping boy beside him. Peter smiles to himself. 

_It wasn’t a dream._ Peter thought to himself. Harley starts to open his eyes and yawn. Peter quickly shuts his eyes again and Harley rubs his eyes. His gaze fixates on Peter and he brings Peter closer to him. Peter blushes and Harley smirks. 

“You don’t have to keep pretending you’re asleep you know. If you want to keep staring at me, you can do that right now.” Harley tells him. Peter peaks out of an eye and gives Harley a shy smile. “Come on, let’s go get breakfast.” Harley says as he throws the covers off himself. Peter pouts at him and Harley chuckles. 

“I’m too lazy.” Peter whines playfully. Harley rolls his eyes. 

“Fine. I’ll bring you breakfast in bed, just this once.” Harley says. Peter pumps his fists in the air and Harley rolls his eyes again. 

\---

Peter sits upright before throwing off the covers and standing to his feet. He walks over to the window and stares out of it. 

_You’re so pathetic. Now you go and bother Harley with your problems. Flash is good to you and you want to complain about it? You just love complaining don't you? You get such good things in your life and all you do is whinge about it. So annoying. Do you honestly think Harley cares? No one cares. Why don't you just go jump off a bridge or something._ A voice says. 

A tear rolls down his cheek as he stares at his reflection in the clean window. He takes in his appearance. Messy brown hair, dark eye-bags under his sad brown eyes, his pale skin. 

_Everything about you is ugly. Do you honestly think Harley would fall for you? You're delusional._

He inhales and exhales. 

\---

Harley walks outside to see his dad at the dining table drinking coffee and his mum cooking bacon and eggs. They both greet him and he says it back. 

He motions to his mum to sit at the table. With a serious face on, he tells them about last night’s events and what Peter told him. Pepper listens in shock and Tony has an angry look on his face. 

“I’m going to kill that fu-“ Tony angrily starts. 

“Tony! He’s a minor, you can’t do that.” Pepper interrupts. 

“Like hell I can’t. Watch me.” Tony says as Pepper gives him a disapproving look. 

“Guys. I don’t think we should do anything. I don’t think Peter wants to do anything to Flash. He thinks it might make things worse. Why don’t we discuss this with Peter later?” Harley suggests. 

Tony rolls his eyes but nods his head. 

“Well, I need to bring Peter his breakfast now. He’ll be wondering where I disappeared off to.” Harley sheepishly says.

“You spoil him.” Tony playfully says. 

“Not enough.” Harley responds. 

He walks back to the room to see Peter silently staring out the window. He gently knocks on the door and Peter turns around, wiping his eyes. Smiling, he walks back to the bed and sits down. 

"Brought you your breakfast." Harley tells him as he sets the tray down in front of him. He gently touches Peter's shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

Peter nods. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" 

Harley gives him a small smile. 

"I don't need your pity Harley." Peter says as he stares at the plate in front of him. 

"Is this what you think it is? Pity?" Harley softly asks.

"Yeah. And I don't need it." Peter says. 

"Peter, what's wrong? I thought I told you that I like you." Harley says.

Peter scoffs. "You like me? The heir of Stark Industries, son of Tony Stark himself, likes a nobody? I doubt that." 

"Peter, stop it. I like you okay? Stop saying those things." 

"I'm tired. Tired of all this. I'm tired of being such a burden and an annoyance to everyone around me. I'm so pathetic and I complain about everything. I'm doing it right now." Peter tells him. 

Harley gently pulls him in for a hug. Peter hugs him back and Harley feels his shirt getting wet. He strokes Peter's hair and kisses his head. "That's not true. I'm here because I want to be. I want to care for you and I do care for you. You can think otherwise but I'm telling you right now, that I care for you and there's nothing that's going to change that."

Peter sniffles. "I'm s-so scared Harley. I just don't want to hurt anymore. I don't to hurt anybody or-" 

"Shhh. You don't deserve what Flash has done to you. No one does. He's not going to do it anymore okay? We'll stop him." Harley tells him. Peter nods. 

"I like that idea." He whispers. 

\---

Harley drives the both of them down to Peter's apartment. He waits in the car as Peter goes into his apartment to grab some of his things.

Peter turns the door knob and pushes the door open. Flash is sitting on the couch staring at the floor. 

"Flash, what are you doing here?" Peter asks. 

"We're supposed to hang out together on the weekends. May wants me to take care of you remember?" Flash replies. 

"Flash," Peter says taking a step forward. "I want to break up."

Flash whips his head to look at Peter. "What?"

Peter takes a step back. "I mean it. I want to break up." He boldly tells him. 

"I don't want that." Flash tells him. 

"I want to. This is not up for discussion." Peter says. 

Flash takes a step forward as Peter stumbles back. 

"What did you say?" Flash menacingly says. 

"Please leave. I don't want you here anymore." Peter says and steps to the side of the door. Flash advances towards Peter and Peter starts to tremble. The door opens and Harley steps into the apartment.

"I think he asked you to leave," Harley threateningly says. Flash looks him up and down before scowling at him. 

“You’re such a little whore. I bet you were cheating on me this whole time. Love spreading your legs for anyone don’t you?” Flash glowers as Peter cowers behind Harley. 

"Go to hell Flash.” Harley takes a step towards Flash. "Stay away from Peter or else." 

Flash storms out the door and Harley sighs in relief. He turns to Peter who is shaking and he gently touches him. 

"Everything's fine now. He's left, you're okay." Harley says, trying to reassure him. Peter gives him a slight nod and tries to calm down. They grab his things and head back to Stark Tower. During the car ride, Peter falls asleep and Harley smiles.

 _You're going to be okay Peter. I'm here now._ He thinks as he is left in silence with his thoughts. Well, his thoughts and Peter's light snoring.


	6. The moment you start to wonder if you deserve better, you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley meets Peter's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been so inactive. I just got back from holidays and didn't bring my laptop with me! Anyway, enjoy this long chapter which was supposed to be written last week but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Peter goes back to school the following Monday.

“And that’s what’s been happening lately.” Peter says with an uncomfortable shrug. He’s telling Ned about everything and what’s been going on with him and Flash.

Ned is fuming. His face is as red as a lobster and he’s cracking his knuckles. 

_Why does he looks like he’s ready for war?_ Peter wonders. 

“I’m going to smash that asshole’s face into a wall several times and wreck his car so bad. No, I’m going to make sure he won’t even be able to drive ever again.” Ned furiously threatens. 

Peter smiles before visibly panicking. He thinks it’s so sweet that Ned would do something like that for him but then he thinks, Ned would do it. More probable that he would find someone to do it for him, but it would happen. He winces at the thought and frantically shakes his head.

“No, no, no. You can’t do that.” Peter tells him. 

“I might not. But others will. Come on, he deserves it Peter.” Ned whines. 

Peter shakes his head again. “I know Flash has done some really bad things but he has problems of his own. We don’t need to give him more problems. As long as he stays away and doesn’t do it again, it’s good enough. He can learn from his mistakes Ned. Threatening and injuring him would only fuel his anger and that’s not something we want. So just let it go.” 

Ned sighs and looks to the floor. “Fine, but only if this makes you happy.” He mumbles. 

Peter nods in relief. “Thank you Ned.” 

“For my concern or my threats? Cause I think they were both good.” Ned jokes. 

Peter smiles. “Yeah, for both I guess.” He says right before the bell rings.

\---

"Wait here for a minute while you're school guide comes." The woman at the front desk kindly tells Harley. He nods and takes a seat on one of the old, orange seats. He taps his feet on the floor silently and looks around the room. 

A minute later, the door opens and a pudgy looking boy steps into the room. He walks towards Harley and extends a hand. 

"Hey, I'm Ned Leeds. I'll be your guide around Midtown Tech today." He says with a smile. 

Harley shakes his hand and nods. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harley Stark."

Ned draws his hand back and lets it hang beside him. His jaw is dropped and his eyes widened. "You're Harley Stark?" He asks in awe. 

Harley awkwardly nods. 

"Oh my gosh, I thought it was another Harley. I would have never imagined that it'd be you. This is so embarrassing, I'm fangirling over you right in front of you. I'll shut up now," He mumbles to himself. He clears his throat. "Right, if you follow me through here, you'll see the gym." He starts the tour, trying to pretend the previous conversation didn't happen. Fortunately, Harley goes along with it and doesn't seem to mind any mistakes he makes.

"So why are you only deciding on joining Midtown now? It's kinda late in the semester to be doing it." Ned questions. 

"I was homeschooled for most of my life. I didn't really have a reason to before but I know someone who goes here so now I'm here." He says, shrugging. 

"You decided to join because of one person? He or she is really lucky to know you." Ned replies.

"Well, I don't really have any other friends and I think most people would only friend me cause I'm Tony Stark's son." Harley says.

"You know me now. You can sit with me during lunch if you want? I can introduce you to my friends?" Ned asks. 

Harley nods with a smile. "I'd really appreciate that. So, tell me about your friends."

"Well, there's Betty, MJ, and Peter. Betty is really friendly and quite easy to get along with. MJ is ... Mj. Her actual name is Michelle so call her that cause she might not like it if you call her MJ? I'm not really sure with her. You'll meet her anyway," Ned says, shrugging. "Oh and then there's Peter. He's my best friend." 

"Why do you sound sad when you mention Peter? Did something happen with him?" Harley asks. "I mean if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"Yeah something happened. I've been a horrible friend," Ned says, his shoulders hunching forward. "I mean I wish I knew sooner. If I knew sooner, maybe he wouldn't have gotten as hurt. He doesn't deserve this pain." He rambles. "And Flash is a dick you know? I knew he was an asshole but I didn't know he would hurt Peter like that. I'm so stupid for believing Peter when he told me that he was fine. We always saw bruises on him and we had our suspicions but we, I never would have imagined this outcome."

"Wait, wait, wait. Flash Thompson?" Harley asks with an incredulous expression on his face. "That means you're best friend is Peter Parker?" 

"Yes," Ned answers slowly. "How do you know them?" 

"Erm. Peter is the person I know that attends this school. I met him because he works with my dad." Harley explains. 

_I also have a massive crush on your best friend._ He thinks to himself. 

"That doesn't explain how you know the dickwad known as Flash." Ned says. 

"I met Flash when I returned Peter his phone at his house. I was with him when he broke up with Flash and it was not pretty. So you say Flash attends Midtown?" Harley says, cracking his knuckles. 

"Yea, but you can't beat him up. Peter will get really upset if you do and I can't so you can't." Ned says. 

Harley sighs. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Wanna team up?" 

"Honestly, I would love to but no." Ned says, disappointedly. 

"It was worth a try." Harley says with a shrug. 

The lunch bell rings and Ned jumps. 

"It's lunchtime. Peter's in for a surprise." Ned tells him and he nods. 

\---

Peter walks into the cafeteria, his eyes searching the room for his friends. Ned waves him over to a table and he sees Betty, the back of MJ's head and the back of a dirty blonde's head. It looked a lot like ... Harley's head? Peter shakes his head. 

_It can't be Harley. He wouldn't be here because he's homeschooled. Also, why are you thinking of him?_ He blushes at the thought of Harley. 

He walks over to the table, approaching with a smile on his face.

"Hey Pete!" Betty greets him. 

Harley turns to face him and he stiffens. Harley gives him a small wave and smirks at him. 

"Fancy seeing you here Parker." Harley teases. 

"W-what are you doing at my school?" He stutters.

Harley shrugs. "Just decided that I want to experience the school life."

"Oh o-okay." Peter says, avoiding eye contact with him. 

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Betty asks. Peter nods and takes a seat next to Ned. His eyes make accidental contact with Harley's and Harley winks at him. Peter blushes and looks away. Betty and Ned don't seem to notice the interaction between the two and continue to talk. 

MJ looks up from her book and closes it. She taps the table, getting everyone's attention. 

"Peter," She calls. He looks up at her. "Walk with me."

Peter stands up and starts to walk with her, giving Ned a confused look. Ned shrugs and gives him a look of 'Don't worry about it'. Peter turns and follows MJ out the cafeteria door, feeling Harley's gaze on him as he walks away. 

"Did you want to talk about something?" Peter asks as they walk down the quiet hallway. 

"You going to ask him out soon?" MJ calmly asks. 

"W-what? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Peter stutters.

"Come on, Peter. I see the way he looks at you, he's clearly into you. Are you going to do anything about it?" MJ asks. 

Peter sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "I know he's into me, he told me himself. I just don't know what to do about it." 

"Hold up. He's confessed and you haven't done anything about it?" 

"N-no. I just broke up with Flash and I don't think he'd want to be with me after all that has happened. I mean, he was there for the break up and a lot of other stuff." He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Peter, he's told you that he likes you and you really think he doesn't want to be with you? And here I thought you were smart." She says, shaking her head. 

"I-I don't know." He splutters. "I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." He says, burying his face into his hands.

\---

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ned asks. 

Betty ignores him and turns to Harley. "Are you going to ask him out?" 

"W-what?" Harley says and blushes. "I mean, I've told him that I like him but he hasn't done anything."

"Ask him out!" She tells him.

"What if he rejects me?" Harley groans.

"You'll never know if you don't try Harley." She calmly says.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. I am so confused right now. Start from the beginning please." Ned says, confused.

Betty sighs and Harley starts to tell Ned what had happened before.


	7. I can't help what I'm feelin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley wants to ask Peter out.

"Hold on. You're telling me, you like Peter? As in like like him?" Ned asks. "And you've confessed to him but he hasn't said anything about it since?"

Harley nods. "Betty wants me to ask him out but I'm saying that he might reject me. I mean, I've already told him that I like him and he hasn't said anything. What if that was his rejection?"

"How is that him rejecting you?" Betty asks in an argumentative tone. 

"Maybe he didn't want it to get awkward so he didn't even answer? I-I don't know! I haven't exactly done this before you know?" He splutters. 

"Anyway, are you going to?" She asks inquisitively. 

"Maybe? I don't exactly know how to do it? Help me Betty." He whines as he playfully pouts at her. She laughs and Ned frowns at him. Pointing a finger at Harley, he narrows his eyes at him.

"You better treat him well. Or else I'm going to kick your ass. I don't care who's son you are, no one messes with Peter. Understand?" Ned threatens. 

Harley slowly nods, putting his arms up in a surrendering motion. "Got it." He says.

The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch and Harley sighs. He walks out the cafeteria and down the hallway after waving goodbye to Betty and Ned. He gets lost and curses under his breath when people start swarming the halls. 

"Harley?" A voice calls from behind him and he turns. Peter stands behind him and he gives him a smile. "You look lost. Do you need help?" Peter asks. 

"Oh, yeah. I don't remember where my locker is." He tells Peter. 

"What's your locker number?" Peter asks. 

"1195." Harley tells him. 

"Oh, that's not far from my locker. Here, I'll show you." Peter says, taking his hand in his and dragging him down the crowded hallway. They reach his locker and Harley gets his books. He shuts it and turns to face Peter. 

"What do you have now?" Harley asks him. 

"English in room 36. You?" 

"Maths in room 55. I don't really remember where that is," He says sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Don't apologise." Peter says, waving his hand at Harley.

He walks Harley to his class and waves goodbye before leaving. Harley walks into the classroom, telling the teacher why he's late and he takes a seat at the back of the class. He doesn't listen for the remainder of the class, lost in his thoughts of him thinking of ways to ask Peter out. 

After school ends, he meets Peter at the front of the school. He sends a message to his dad telling him that he's catching the bus with Peter. They sit together and talk all the way back to Peter's house. After getting off the bus, Harley walks him to his door and they stand there in awkward silence for a minute before Peter waves goodbye and walks inside. 

_You're such an idiot Harley._ He thinks as he kicks a pebble on the street. He catches the bus back to Stark Tower and walks up to his room.

The next day, Harley gets to school ten minutes early so that he's not going to be late to his class. He's one of the first ones in Chemistry and he takes a seat at one of the benches towards the back of the classroom.

The class starts to fill and Peter walks in. He sees Harley and waves to him. Harley waves back and Peter walks over, sitting next to him. 

"Morning." Harley greets and Peter greets back. They talk for a bit before the teacher walks in. The class is almost like every other class but having Peter next to him makes it a whole lot better. Even it was only for a single period. 

They wave bye to each other after Chemistry, Harley having English and Peter having Physics.

At recess, Peter tries to flirt with Harley. Or MJ forces him to. 

"Do it!" MJ nudges him. Peter groans and MJ gives him a look. He gives MJ a pleading look and MJ rolls her eyes. "Hey, you asked for my help. Do what I say." 

Harley and Betty arrive at the table and sit, MJ nudging Peter again. He glares at her and clears his throat. 

_He likes science. Right?_ Peter asks himself. He fiddles with his fingers and blurts out, "If you were an element, you'd be francium… Because you're the most attractive." 

MJ mentally face palms. _Are you an actual idiot Parker? This is the best pick up line you came up with?! ___

__Betty giggles. Peter's cheeks darken and Harley smiles. He places his elbows on the table and leans towards Peter. "Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you." He winks and Peter darkens even more._ _

__The bell rings and Peter dashes out of the cafeteria. Betty runs after him, teasing him from behind. Harley walks with MJ. "Is that his attempt at flirting?"_ _

__"Unfortunately, yes."_ _

__Harley laughs. "It's really cute though. I like that he's making an effort."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really busy rn so today's chap is shorter. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Love when you're ready, not when you're lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter questions if he's ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep going with this fic, thank you for all ur kind comments! I'll try as hard as I can to update as fast as I possibly can. My life is a bit hectic rn but I'll try!! <3

"How do I know if I'm ready?" 

The locker door slams shut. MJ looks up to see Peter looking down at the floor with pursed lips. 

"Peter... that's a question only you can answer. Do you feel safe around him? I mean, I know I've been trying to set you guys up but if you're not comfortable with it. You need to tell me. I wasn't there for you before, and I will never forgive myself if it happened again. Especially, under my watch."

"Is this an apology?" He asks cheekily. She raises an eyebrow at him. "I'll take it. And I'm fine with you trying to set me up. I asked you for help, remember?"

MJ sighs. "I'm sorry, Peter. I'm sorry I didn't see the signs before." Her curly fringe falls in front of her eyes and she looks down, clutching her books to her chest. Peter hugs her.

"It's fine, MJ. It's not you're fault. You didn't know. Okay?" She nods. "And to answer you're question from before... yes. Yes, I do feel safe around Harley. I mean, he was the one who helped me out of my relationship with Eugene. He takes care of me and he cares for me. More than Eugene ever did."

"Then you should know the answer to your question." She tells him. 

\---

"Harley, I don't think Peter's ready for a relationship." 

Harley slowly spins on his heel. "And? I'm not pushing him to be in one."

"I'm just saying. Maybe, you might be indirectly pushing him? I mean you confessed and he didn't really respond to it. What if he thinks that it was rude of him not to respond and he's doing it now?" Ned says, shrugging.

"So you think I'm pushing him? I mean, I was fine with him not responding to my confession and whatnot but he did start to flirt with me out of the blue. Do you think he thinks that I'm annoyed and that's why he's trying?" Harley's eyes widen in fear. 

"Harley, breathe."

Harley sighs and pushes his hair out of his face. "Betty, what do I do?"

"First of all, calm down. And to answer you... I don't know. Go ask him or something. Make sure he's not feeling pressured."

"Kay, thanks, bye, you're the best!" Harley exclaims, kissing her cheek before running off. She giggles and shuts her locker door, shaking her head.

\---

"Peter!" Harley knocks into the smaller boy, Peter smiling at him. 

"Hey Harles. Did you need..." 

"I'm not pushing you am I? Just to let you know, I am not annoyed at you in the slightest bit and you don't need to flirt with me okay? My confession was my decision to tell you, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, if you're not ready. Just... do it when you're ready okay? I'll be here waiting for you. However much time you need, however long you take, I'll be here."

Peter smiles, looking down. He nods, tears threatening to fall at any moment. He hugs Harley. "I know. You're not pressuring me at all. And... you make me feel safe. You're always there for me. You make me feel like... I'm home." 

Harley smiles. His heart feels like it's about to burst from happiness. "So, you're not feeling pressured?" 

"Nope."

"I'm not stressing you out or anything?"

"Harles, I'm fine." 

"I just want to make sure you know that... I would never ever want to hurt you. I don't want you to ever feel like you're not safe around me."

"I might not be ready to go out on blind dates or make out with anyone but I like you. And... I feel really safe around you. I really like you." Peter's cheeks darken.

Harley doesn't think he can smile any wider at this point. "In that case," He sucks in a breath and asks, "Do you wanna go on a date with me?" He shuts his eyes as Peter pulls away.

"You're not going to open you're eyes?" 

"If you're going to reject me, do it quick."

Peter smiles and stands on tiptoe to kiss him. Harley bends down, kissing him back. Peter pulls away and grins. "Ready to open you're eyes now?" 

Striking blue eyes meet brown doe ones with happiness. He pulls Peter in close and touches their foreheads together. "That's a yes right?"

Peter giggles. "Yes, it's a definite yes."


	9. I warned myself that I shouldn't play with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter cancels his date with Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you guys like it! <3

~That night~ 

A quiet knock can be heard through his earphones, Harley raises his eyebrow. He takes an earphone out and walks over to the door. 

“Hey, Harley.” The smaller boy says softly. 

“Oh hey Pete. What do you need?” 

Peter bites his lip and looks to the floor. “I can’t do the date. I’m sorry.” 

Harley’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What? Why not?”

“I-I’m just busy tonight.”

“I didn’t say it had to be tonight. We can always do another day.” 

Peter refuses to make eye contact, shoulders hunched and fiddling with his fingers. “I-I don’t… I-I’m sorry.” He walks away, rendering Harley speechless before he breaks out of his shock. 

“Peter, wait!”

Peter’s gone by the time he reaches the common room and Harley growls in frustration. 

_What the hell was that?_

"Friday, please locate Peter." 

"Mr Parker is no longer in the building. If you would like, I can track him?"

"Yes please." He taps his foot impatiently and jumps when Friday responds. 

"Mr Parker was last seen walking down the West 42nd Street and is currently in Madison Square Park." 

"Thank you Friday." He walks back to his room and grabs his coat. He walks to the park and walks around before spotting Peter's blue jumper. He walks over to him but stops when he sees that Peter's not alone. 

Peter's with... Flash. 

Harley frowns and hides behind a tree behind the bench where they were located. 

"Do you want to go out tonight?" If it was even possible, Harley's frown deepens. 

_What the hell are you doing Peter?_

"S-sure. Where do you want to go?" 

"There are multiple restaurants near the park. Wanna go look around?" Flash's voice irritates Harley so much that he just wants to punch him in the face. 

"That'd be nice." Harley can hear the smile in Peter's face and his anger dissipates. He's now filled with confusion and a mixture of hurt and sadness. 

He takes his time to walk back to the tower, hands in his pockets and earphones screaming music into his ears as he numbly listens. 

"Hey kiddo, why so down?" Tony asks but Harley doesn't hear. 

Tony taps him on the shoulder and Harley slightly jumps before taking out his earphones. "Sorry dad. I didn't hear you."

"What happened?" Tony softly asks. 

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Harles. You only play extremely loud music when you're upset about something. Spit it out."

Harley rolls his eyes and Tony looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Peter's cancelled our date."

"What? Why?" 

_Maybe because he's too busy out there hanging out with his abusive asshole of an ex boyfriend and enjoying his company rather than spending time with me._ He thinks to himself.

"I don't know. He doesn't like me that much I guess. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm gonna go now." He drags his feet to the elevator and the door closes as he waves bye to his dad's concerned gaze. As soon as he reaches his room and the door slams shut, the tears start to pour. His first ever heartbreak. He scrunches his knees to his chest and wraps the blanket around his shoulders. He tries to wipe the annoying droplets off his face but they keep running down. For something as soft his tears were, they hurt. They burn his face and his hands and he hates it. 

He pictures Peter and Flash at the restaurant together, hating himself for the mental image. Would Flash be doing everything Harley had ever wished of doing with Peter? 

_Stop thinking of them. Stop._

He picks up his phone and texts the one person he thought would know what to do. 

**Harley - sent just now**

Hey

His phone alerts him and he immediately grabs it.

**MJ - received 1 minute ago**

Hey  
What's up

**Harley - sent just now**

Oh nothing much  
Just the guy I majorly have a crush on has dumped me and is now out with his ex

**MJ - received just now**

What the fuck  
Are you serious??

**Harley - sent just now**

Yeah  
Idk anymore

**MJ - received just now**

Where are you now?

**Harley - sent just now**

Home  
Wrapped up in my blanket and I never want to come out ever again

**MJ - received just now**

Harley  
Let's go  
I'll meet you outside of the tower

**Harley - sent just now**

What are we doing?

**MJ - received just now**

You'll see

MJ goes offline and Harley frowns at the screen. He shoves off his blanket and grabs his coat. 

_Trust her._ He seems to tell himself. 

Light pink glassy eyes meet dark brown ones in front of the dangerously tall building. She wordlessly pulls him into a comfortable hug. He feels warm despite the freezing cold atmosphere. She pulls back and pats his head. 

"So what are we doing?" 

"You are going to go confront him and ask him what the fuck is he up to and why he's doing this while I deal with Flash."

"That is a terrible plan. We are most definitely not doing that."

MJ grabs his arm and drags him down the street. "Tell me where they are. You really don't want to find out what will happen if you don't."

Harley sighs. "One of the many restaurants near Madison Square Park. I don't know which one. Are you going to go looking through every single one to find them?" 

"If that's what it will take then yes."

"MJ, I don't want to do it this way." He whines.

"Harley, you are literally never going to do it if it's not this way. Am I right or am I right?" 

"You're right." He softly says. MJ gives him a sympathetic look before straightening her posture. 

"Let's go. We don't have time to waste." She says with newfound motivation. Peter was going to get the lecture of his life.


	10. Be sure to taste your words before you spit them out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Harley find what Peter's up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's not the bruises on the body that hurt. It is the wounds of the heart and scars on the mind." 
> 
> \- Aisha Mirza
> 
> I'm finally back with another chapter! I hope you guys still enjoy reading this fic :)

"I'm sorry. I never fully understood the impact of my words and actions until you left. I didn't know I was hurting you." 

Peter gently crosses his arms. "You didn't know you were hurting me? I hope you know that that's really unbelievable."

"I know." 

Peter visibly softens and reaches out to touch Flash's hand. "I forgive you."

Flash gives him a soft smile and Peter feels fluttering wings in his stomach. He smiles back and their hands stay there in comfortable silence for a while. The food arrives, they eat and continue talking throughout. Peter wishes this was how they could've been when they were together. Peter finished first and waited for Flash while continuing to rant on about a topic he was really passionate about.

They walk outside after paying and Flash gently pulls Peter in for a hug. He visibly flinches before relaxing into it and buries his head into Flash’s shoulder mumbling, “You really hurt me.”

“I know,” Flash mumbles. “I know.” Peter feels a light weight on the top of his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He pulls away and waves goodbye to Flash.

“Get home safely.” Flash softly says. Peter nods and turns to walk in the opposite direction. He feels… odd. The tingle in he back of his neck warns him and he’s prepared for an attack. He whips around and strikes. MJ ducks and tackles him onto nearby grass. 

“What the- MJ? What are you doing?” 

“You tell me Parker. You’re the one out with your abusive ex.”

He flinches at her tone. “He’s not that bad. He just wanted to meet up for some closure.”

“Not that bad? He fucking hurt you. Or do you not remember that huh?” She scowls and stands up.

“I can handle myself.” He stands up, brushing the grass off his pants. 

“Yeah, you clearly proved that when you let him hit you with no consequence. I’m trying to help you Peter. What if he had kidnapped you and hurt you even more? What would you have done then?”

“He wouldn’t have done that.”

“You don’t fucking know what he’s capable of. You didn’t know when you were dating him and it seems that you don’t know even after breaking up with him. Peter, the whole reason you broke up with him was because he was hurting you. I promised that I wouldn’t let it happen again so don’t go doing stupid things.”

“Do I need your permission to do everything now?

“Don’t fuck with me Peter. You know I’m doing this for your safety.”

Peter sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry. It’s just… I really needed that.” He bows his head sadly. 

MJ sighs and gently puts her hand on his shoulder. “Just… don’t go making stupid choices. Well, I mean you’ve already made one bad decision, I don’t know.” She shrugs.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, you did just break Harley’s heart. So…”

Peter’s jaw drops as he comes to the realisation. MJ nods, lips pressed into a thin line. “Wait, where is he now?”

“He’s at the park, sitting on a bench, pouting in the cold like an idiot. He didn’t want to follow me so now he’s just thinking really hard about what he did wrong. Because you supposedly dumped him.”

Peter groans. “It was a spur of the moment decision. I didn’t even stop to think about how he would have felt oh my gosh.” 

He thanks MJ and waves goodbye, leaving to find the heartbroken boy. He walks around the park in silence for a while before spotting a mop of dirty blonde hair. Harley curls into his coat and stares at the tree in front of him. Peter takes a deep breath and walks to stand in front of him. 

He squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m an asshole and I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry.” He peeks out of one eye and Harley isn’t even looking at him. Eyes casted down towards his shoes, Harley doesn’t answer. Peter kneels before him, “Harley?”

“You know, I get it if you didn’t want to go out with me. But to ditch me for Flash? That hurt. A lot.”

Peter winces at his tone. He curses himself in his head. “I was stupid and-“

Harley abruptly stands up, making Peter fall backwards. “And I know that maybe you might not be ready but I was ready to wait. You didn’t need to say yes if you didn’t mean it. If you need time, I can give it to you but you could’ve rejected me in a much nicer way. Or just say it to my face! You think I like finding out that I still have to compete with your abusive ex? You think I like finding out that you chose him over me? No, I fucking don’t Peter.”

“Harley, I… I can’t take back what I did but I can tell you that I really really regret it. I’m so sorry. I’ll leave if you want me to.”

“No. You don’t get to leave first. I’m leaving.” He storms past, huffing angrily. He starts to slow as he reaches the pavement, Peter slowly following him from behind. They continue walking like this until they reach the tower. 

They take the elevator up together in uncomfortable silence. Peter side-glances Harley and Harley refuses to look at him. They reach the common room. “Harley, what do you want me to do?”

“Why don’t you think about it? Make your own life choices.” 

“Harley, I’ve already said sorry. What else-“

“Sorry isn’t going to bloody cut it Peter. I get it okay? You needed closure and maybe you weren’t ready. So why not you make sure you’re actually ready before leading someone on kay?” Harley’s vision start to blur and he wipes at his eyes. “I hope the next guy you get with treats you right and that you never have to feel like you’re unsafe around him.” He runs to his room and the door slams.

Peter quietly walks over to the couch and sits down. He buries his face into his warm palms, pushing his hair back as shiny tear beads blur his vision. 

_You're so fucking stupid._

He catches his reflection in the glass table in front of him and asks himself,

_How are you going to fix this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be longer than I originally planned it to be whoops.


	11. When I wake up, I just don't like what I see. Its all the way from my head right down to my feet.

“I’m sorry.”

Their voices clash in unison and they chuckle. 

“Peter, I’m really sorry. I know that I was upset but what I did was out of line. It was wrong and I’m really sorry.” Harley bows his head and draw his lips into a thin line. 

Peter sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have just disappeared without an explanation. It’s just that… I really need that closure.” He stuffs his hands into his pockets 

“I get it Peter,” Harley pats the seat next to him on his bed. Peter closes the door and quietly sits next to him. 

They sit in silence before Harley speaks up. “I’ve been left behind before. Multiple times actually. Which is why I didn’t really want to go to high school and I stayed homeschooled." 

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with Harley Stark right? People wanted to be friends with Tony Stark's son not Harley. I had a friend who used me to increase his reputation at school, for my money and not because I was me. I’ve had little to no friends my age for the longest time because I couldn’t trust anybody. I only had the employees at the company and my dad’s friends to talk to me.”

Peter bites his lip and stays silent.

“I felt… really used when you went with Flash that night. It was as if you had just used me to get away from him, toyed with my feelings and then went back to him.”

“Harley… I would never do that. I really screwed up that night. I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t all your fault. I can get really sensitive sometimes.” Harley smiles sadly at him.

“My mental health acts up a lot. Flash really brought my self esteem down. Sometimes,” Peter exhales shakily, “I really don’t think I should be here. That no one needs me and me going away would just make things better for everyone.” Lips quivering as salty droplets race past each other on the sandy surface. 

A gentle weight silently wraps around Peter and he can’t stop the warm streaks from streaming down and onto the soft quilt.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sor-“

“Don’t be.” Harley’s voice slightly hoarse from disuse.

\---

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s oka-“

“No, it isn’t. You’re free to make your own decisions and I shouldn’t have been as controlling as I was.”

“I know you meant well MJ.”

“I was just worried. After everything that that jerk has done to you, I didn’t want to sit back and let it all happen right in front of me again. I know I’m way too harsh and blunt at times-“

“At times?” Ned jokes.

MJ glares at him. “But, I do it because I really care for you.” 

“Thanks MJ.” Peter smiles gratefully and hugs her. She stiffens before relaxing into it and quickly pulls away. 

“That was a one time thing and will not be happening again.” 

“I’ll make it happen again.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Yeah, I will. You just wait.” 

“Is that a threat?” MJ starts to stalk after them as Peter runs away. 

The screech of the bell tells her that she’s lost and she frowns. Her phone pings and she opens the message. An image of Peter pointing at the camera shines on the screen with the caption ‘It’ll happen again. Trust me.’ She rolls her eyes and heads to class. 

\---

"I'm sorry."

"Well, we're sorry." Betty fiddles with the corners of her book.

Peter gives them a look of confusion. "For what?"

"For not being there when you needed us and for assuming that you were ready for something new without consulting you first." Ned concludes.

"Oh it's okay. I'm fine."

"Fine is a flimsy four letter word and I-"

"Ned, I'm okay. Really."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Very sure?"

Peter nods and grins. "Thank you for your concern. You too Betty."

Betty anxiously bites her lip. "I'm sorry Peter. I really should've considered and thought hard and long about your feelings. It's bad enough that I wasn't there when you obviously needed us."

"Betty, we can't go back and change the past and I've made it past that. So, let's just focus on the present kay?" 

She silently nods. Peter exhales and forces a smile. 

\---

"You okay Pete?" Harley's worried eyes search Peter's.

"I'm just thinking... and I've been so stupid." His shoulders drop and he stops walking.

"Why do you say that?"

"I should've stood up for myself when I had the chance. I shouldn't have let it get so bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"My relationship with Eugene. I don't even know why I couldn't stand up for myself. I just let him do whatever he wanted."

"Peter-"

"I just let it happen. I only have myself to blame for this no? I didn't do anything!" 

Harley gently grabs his shoulders. "Peter, he should've considered his actions if he really cared about you. It is not your fault. He doesn't have a right to hurt you."

"He doesn't have a right but he did it anyway. And I let it happen." His body's trembling, sobs aching to be let out. 

"Look, Flash admitted that he was wrong. That he hurt you. In no way is it your fault you hear me? It was his fault he couldn't control his temper and he admitted it. It's not your fault. You need to realise that it isn't your fault that you got hurt. Okay?" 

Peter looks up at Harley with tears in his eyes and slowly nods. He wipes at his eyes and Harley gently pulls him in.


	12. How does a moment last forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a moment last forever? Harley asks himself this and how he wishes it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm finally back from the dead. I was really busy with exams, stress and just life in general. For a while, I couldn't even think of what to write and I lost all motivation to continue. But I decided to finish this story as it had been stuck on 11/12 for the longest time.

A feathery touch of a kiss wakes Peter up the next morning. He looks up to see Harley staring at him with a soft and tender gaze. Lips curved upwards into a dazzling smile, the effect being soft and inviting. Peter swears his heart stopped for a second. 

_He’s beautiful._

He smiles back before burying his head into Harley’s shirt. 

After the eventful day that was yesterday, the pair went back to chatting and watching movies together. A whole lot of cuddling sessions were also involved. 

\---

“I would never do anything to hurt you and I just want to keep letting you know that… I’m here for you and I’m willing to wait.” 

Looking up from the poor pebble he’d been kicking before, Harley tries to catch Peter’s eyes. He successfully does this. Peter gives a slight nod. Harley’s lips press into a grim line of disappointment and with the slightest tremble, he knows that he’s definitely upset that Peter doesn’t want to go out with him. 

_He’s not ready, Harley. And when he is, he’ll pick you._

Taking a deep breath, he nods himself to reassurance and turns to Peter with a small smile. 

“What movie did you want to watch today?” 

\---

Peter looks up at Harley with absolute certainty and parts his lips. 

“I-I um,”

He clears his throat and bites his lip. Looking down, fingers fiddle with the corner of the blanket. He exhales.

“I like how we can talk to each other about anything and how honest you are with me. I like how you’re willing to do or say anything just to protect me and how I know I can rely on you. I like everything about you. And maybe… its all of these things that make me realise that… I love you.” 

He looks up again, this time with uncertainty of how Harley would take his speech. Harley pulls him much closer than they were before. 

Their eyes meet. 

Their heartbeats match. 

Harley dips his head, slightly tilting… just to stop before their lips meet. 

His eyes seem to ask… _Is this really what you want?_

Peter nods and Harley doesn’t hesitate to close the all too existent gap between them. Peter smiles at this and Harley desperately wishes that this feeling.. this indescribable feeling could be caught in a bottle. So he could drink it all up again, get drunk off this feeling all over again. 

His heart feels as if it was plummeting up and down, as if he was on a roller coaster. The adrenaline rushing through him as he deepens the kiss. 

Peter feels as if his heart is about to explode from a thousand fireworks igniting inside of him. And all of this… just from the touch of _his_ lips. 

They part. 

Both hearts hammering loudly against their chests, both softly panting, both souls complete with the other. 

“Those three words fill my entire body with overwhelming and absolute hope and warmth. Its a dangerous fire that burns throughout me and yet, I seem to be at peace with myself whenever you’e around,” He pauses. ”And it's because... I love you too Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry if it seems too short but I had no idea on how to end it better. I just wanted to keep it short and sweet. Thank you all once again. Stay safe and sweet! <3


End file.
